pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Story Comic
These are comics between levels that tell the story line of the Survivor. They are mostly 4-5 pictures, but some are multiple pages long. They are laid out on a wooded surface. This is the current story line: At 4:15 AM in San Blockcisco a Survivor is woken up by a horde of zombies scratching on his wall. He grabs a gun and defeats them all, He then hears a cry for help followed by some bells tolling in a nearby cemetery, He rushes to help but he was too late... He finds a zombie evacuation plan lying next to the person he tried to save. He suggests to himself that he should go to the city, so he goes outside of the cemetery and finds a police car, He then drives off to the city. He defeats another horde of monsters but finds a hospital entry card on the boss. He then goes to the hospital searching for answers, only to realize that it was a terrible mistake. Shutting the hospital doors on many zombie arms, he spots a helicopter. He runs after it trying to alert the driver to help him however the helicopter flies over the bridge. The survivor then pursues the helicopter into the bridge, only to find that the bridge has been split in half. He looks down and sees that the helicopter has crashed into an offshore prison. With another horde of monsters behind him he jumps and swims to the prison. After defeating yet another horde of zombified prisoners and policemen, The survivor manages to get to the roof of the prison only to find that the helicopter pilot is dead. He does however find a letter labeled "Top Secret." He opens it and finds a map showing how to get to Area 52 from the Forest. He then starts swimming to the Forest remembering how much he liked it as a child, and hoping it's still safe. After surviving such a horrible night he arrives at the gates of area 52 and finds a way in. After surviving another wave of monsters he finds a surviving scientist. The scientist gives the survivor a map to the portal releasing all of the monsters. The scientist points to a jeep and suggests that the survivor use it. The survivor takes the jeep to the silent school where the portal is. He finds the portal and remembers his home before it was ruined. And angrily jumps through the portal saying that he will ruin the source of the monsters. After he jumps through he lands in a Village and hears a girl cry for help, he rushes to the scene only to find that a chicken man is attacking her. after defeating another horde of monsters, along with the chicken man, The male survivor is told by the female survivor that it was her who went through the portal and awakened the dragon, unleashing the plague of monsters on the world, She offers to help saying she knows where the portal is. They then pass through the Desert (defeating a horde of mummifie Pixelated World IMG_2035.png|The Story Comic for Farm. IMG_2036.png|The Story Comic for Cemetery. IMG_2037.png|The Story Comic for City. IMG_2038.png|The Story Comic for Hospital. IMG_2039.png|The Story comic for Bridge. IMG 2040.png|The first Story Comic for Prison. IMG_2041.PNG|The second Story Comic for Prison. IMG_2042.png|The Story Comic for Forest. IMG_2043.png|The Story Comic for Area 52. IMG 2044.png|The first Story Comic for School. IMG_2045.PNG.jpeg|The Last Story Comic for Pixelated World. Block World IMG_2046.png|The Story Comic for Village. IMG_2047.PNG|The first Story Comic for Desert. IMG_2048.PNG|The second Story Comic for Desert. IMG_2049.png|The Story Comic for Sky Islands. IMG_2050.png|The Story Comic for Winter Island. IMG 2051.png|The story comic for Hell Castle. IMG_2052.PNG|The first Story Comic for The End. IMG_2053.PNG|The second Story Comic for The End. Category:Other